


In Your Eyes (Poetry)

by ernyx



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Natasha-centric, Poetry, Shippy, all ships are in their own poems, for the fourth one, for the second and third ones, none of them overlap, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: A collection of poems revolving around Marvel couples





	1. Romanogers

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to send prompts for me here or there

he feels like fire on her tongue in the middle of a snowstorm  
dangerous and too much of a contrast from the world she’s come to know  
like heaven and hell all at once because  
she needs the heat and she hates the burn and she  
knows she’s just not enough  
                    ( _she’s never going to be enough_ )

but she’s a tool to be used and so she obeys and follows him  
like all who have done before who have been the shadow to his light  
who have lifted him into near-godhood by staining their souls  
she is the tool that works without being told  
she just wants him to be happy  
                     ( _he’s not sure what it means to be happy_ )

he is a soldier who fights for more than his country and  
she is a traitor who fights because it lets her run  
is it any wonder that she considers herself a coward next to him?  
she scrubs her hands until the only blood on it is her own  
until he holds them and kisses them  
                     ( _he heals them when he kisses them_ )

“you have atoned,” he says, “you are not your past”  
but everyone is their past, a culmination, a result of their experiences  
and she lets him believe that this will be her last mission  
the last one she’ll feel obligated to save  
and like the time before, it’s a lie  
                     ( _they both have learned to lie_ )

after all, how can he say she’s atoned, when he’s still atoning for surviving?


	2. WinterWidow (BuckyNat)

the russian winter is not the kind of cold that keeps you awake  
it’s the kind that drags you under  
numbs you out  
kills you  
but that doesn’t mean you don’t survive

she doesn’t know who she is, so she fights, she fights to live, to find reality

she doesn’t find it, but she does find him  
(and he’s just as lost as she is)  
 so when they fight together, they are puppets and tigers all at once  
they are too dangerous to comprehend  
they are heroes and villains and they are  
               (still not whole)  
                     better together than apart

they control her whole life, but marry her off  
    the hardest part is listening to him congratulate her  
           _I don’t want to be his,_  she cries in her head, _I want to be yours.  
                                       I don’t want you to leave._

(and somewhere along the line she wonders  
if it was just loneliness that drove her into his arms  
because it hurts almost as much to have her husband gone  
and perhaps she’s simply a foolish girl who needs to purge all emotion)

he is frozen when she disappears

years later, they are still lost  
still unsure which memories are real  
which parts of them are truly themselves, but  
there’s something in them that screams that the other person is home

(”home is where the heart is,” someone had said, and she had scoffed,  
              “home is where the pain is” but here in his arms, there was both)

“I think I love you,” she said  
        because what was love anyway?  
                but the answering smile was worth everything in the world

                               (and so she gave her world away)


	3. Clintasha

_she kills people and he saves them_  
that’s the way it’s always been

she has seen him reach out to falling enemies,   
         seen him save wounded civilians,   
               seen him rush to help kids  
and she can’t help but ask how he is her friend

she who a ledger miles long, written in blood  
she who has killed comrades without remorse  
she who has even attempted to take his life and he

                                                  he gave her another _chance_

the red room did not allow for failure  
there were no do-overs  
no second chances  
you survived or  
you didn’t

                            (she had lost. she shouldn’t have survived.)

but he took her away to somewhere that would let her be better  
let her do what she did for a good reason, and make up for her mistakes  
and so she kills people and he saves them  
in perfect parallel so that the world becomes someplace worth living

in the battlefield  
       and curled up in bed  
                they watch each other’s back

_she kills for him, and he saves her_


	4. IronWidow

they fill their broken gaps with bombs and power  
with quick wit and cutting words so that  _anyone_ who tries to  **touch** them  
will end up hurt in return

they burn through oxygen like it’s killing them to breathe  
like they have nothing left in their souls but  **destruction** and the will to do  _better_  
and nothing can pull them down

          nothing can bring them crashing to the ground  
                             quite like  **THEMSELVES**  

he’s facing some of his last moments and she  
tells him to do whatever he wants with whomever he pleases  
because it’s the one thing she’s never gotten to do herself, so she watches  
as he    **f a l l s   a p a r t**   with someone else

                      ‘ _the hope of men is deceived_ ’ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
